villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Separation Anxiety
Bliss stood in silence within her realm, the meadows and blue sky giving the area its name as the Elysium Fields as the child-like pixies, spirits and enlightened played in harmony with the many animals and magical creatures spawned from the meadows around them. Yet Bliss was lost and soon felt a small tug on her cloak as a cherub looked up with concern, only to smile as Bliss' hand extended and rested on its head, removing all concern as it went back to play.. Bliss simply bowed her head and left the area.. her own realm now filling her with a sensation of emptiness.. It was as Misery had declared as she sacrificed herself to The Omega, the multiverse would continue endlessly and all beings would live and remember that they owed their existence to that which they hated the most.. it was no god that saved the multiverse, no hero or knight in shining armor.. it was Misery that ensured all things would survive, so they could suffer in the knowledge that their savior was their own torment. Bliss materialized in a white void and found herself feeling more empty as a realization came to her, with Misery's sacrifice came a change that could not be erased as easily as the Metatron believed - for even as Evil was cursed to take the place of MIsery there was a knowing in Bliss that her "sister" had gone.. Misery was no more.. Instead a mad, false "Devil" sat on the throne of Melachony and Bliss felt the void in her very being few Absolutes ever encountered.. for she was now a curiosity even among the gods.. a concept without a counter. Bliss could do little to stop the feelings of despair washing over her and the very essence of reality shook as the embodiment of all happiness shed a tear, yet this tear was not to be claimed by Evil.. this tear was raw, unimaginable.. a grief beyond anything before it.. for it was an impossible thing.. as soon as it was shed the tear burned away to be claimed by Paradox, calming reality as the shaking stopped. Bliss soon felt a paw-like hand reach over and press against her shoulder as Creation herself manifested like a mother comforting her young, speaking with calm but also with the wisdom of that which oversaw everything: "You can not succumb to the darkness, my daughter.. if you are lost then so are we all.. do not mourn the loss of Misery, her role has been given to Evil.. I would lie if I was pleased that the Mother of All Suffering has taken such a role.. I knew Misery, she was a Devil.. yet she was able to control the darkness.. Evil's darkness will consume us all.." Bliss simply bowed her head once more and replied: "..I can not mourn.. I am Bliss.. I know my role and I know that Misery has been replaced.. yet.. I miss her.. you can't possibly understand, Mother.. what it is like to be without a counter : Evil is a necessity but she can never be a counter.. even in our most bitter rivalry Misery and I knew that we were linked.. Evil would never accept such things and I can never accept her..". Creation's eyes began to glow as her tone changed slightly: "You will accept the will of the Alpha, as will I.. Evil is to replace Misery and while the Serpent is a venomous foe her bite is meaningless now.. she is linked to you now and you with her.. she is your counter.. forget Misery..". Bliss' own eyes flared and she spun around, for a moment seeming to grow angry as she glared at Creation: "Evil will *never* be my counter! Evil is a usurper and a fool! I -!" However, Bliss was unable to finish her sentence before Creation came upon her like a lioness, growing in size before gripping Bliss in her paw-like hand and holding tight, even Bliss could do little but wriggle as Creation kept her in place and spoke in a voice like thunder: "ENOUGH! OBEY THE WILL OF THE ALPHA AND OF MYSELF!" Bliss felt raw emotion pouring through her form, yet none were her own.. hatred, fear, despair and confusion.. her body crackling as she yelled: "MOTHER! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?" Then in a flash of light everything changed as Bliss found herself held in Creation's arms, unable to hold back as she clung to Creation and buried her face in her cloak, letting out a muffled cry of frustration as Creation bowed her own head : "..forgive me, Bliss.. but the multiverse must not lose another Absolute.. you must endure.. *we* must endure.. obey the Alpha.. for we are part of Him.. without the Alpha we are truly lost.. the darkness feeds on us because it knows we fall the furthest.. it taunts us.. seeks our destruction.. do not fall to darkness.. my daughter.. my sweet, loving daughter..". Bliss stopped her struggles as she began to calm, slowly pulling away from Creation and looking to her mother's face, to her surprise Creation had shed a tear of her own.. akin to mercury and trickling down her cheek before fading into nothing. "..I.. will endure.." Bliss replied, embracing Creation once more as Creation afforded a small smile and held her child, the pair remaining in the white void. Meanwhile, in a strange realm beyond even the white void a perpetual darkness slumbered, yet by impossible means remained fully aware of everything as it focused on flashing images of Bliss and Creation's tears - with the darkness a pair of glowing yellow eyes opened, dwarfed by the infinite shadow around them but piercing out as a faint whisper echoed in the silence: "..your Harvest begins, Old One.. as promised..". Category:Short Stories Category:Supernatural Category:Queen-Misery